Amistad
by rbChiby RD
Summary: Hinata una pequeña niña de ocho años sufre abuso por otros niños en la nueva escuela donde recién ingreso... hasta que un día un niño rubio la ayudo... AU One-Shot


**_Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen, solo el trama de la historia._**

* * *

**_._**

**_AMISTAD _**_(Capitulo Único)_

_Universo Alterno, época moderna._

_Naruto y Hinata_

**.**

Narración

- **_Dialogo_**

**_"Pensamientos"_**

**_._**

**~o~**

**.**

- **_Mami… aquí es donde estudiare_** – pregunto un niña de ocho años tímidamente a su madre.

- **_Si, Hina-chan, veras como te gusta mucho aquí… y yo extrañaras tu antigua escuela_** – le contesto con dulzura la mujer. Ella se despidió de su mama, la cual le dio un beso en la frete y le dio su lonchera, la pequeña niña entro a la escuela, la maestra ya la esperaba en la puerta de la clase. La maestra la tomo de la mano y la dirigió al frente del salón. La pequeña niña de cabello negro con brillo azulado tenía la mirada baja, solo escuchaba el sonido de varios niños riendo, jugando y platicando entre ellos.

- **_Niños pongan a tención_** – hablo la maestra, a los pocos segundos el salón de clase estaba en silencio – **_quiero presentarles a una nueva estudiante… por favor preséntate_** – esto último se le dijo a la pequeña. Ella asintió tímidamente.

- **_H-hola… me llamo Hi-Hinata Hyuga_** – hablo con nerviosismo, cuando sintió la mirada de todos sobre ella. Alzo un momento su mirada para ver a sus nuevos compañeros… ante sus miradas volvió a agachar la suya.

- **_Muy bien… puedes sentarte en esa silla_** – dijo mientras señalaba un mesa con una silla vacía. La pequeña niña se dirigió con calma a su asiento, se sentó con la mirada aun baja. Y se sintió peor cuando escucho.

- **_Parece un bicho raro_** – dijo un niño a una niña que se sentaban detrás de ella. Hinata ante ese comentario se sintió peor a como se sentía. E intento verse más pequeñita de lo que era para pasar desapercibida, lo cual fue un fracaso, durante toda la primera semana sufrió abuso de varios niños y niñas que se burlaban de ella por su timidez y por el color extraño de ojos que tenía, eran entre grises con tono violeta.

- **_Pareces una sosa_** – le dijo una niña.

- **_¿Por qué no hablas, acaso eres tonta?_** – le dijo otro niño.

- **_Además eres extraña y rara… con ese color de ojos_** – comento otro niño.

- **_¿A caso eres ciega o muda?_** – comento la misma niña.

- **_Es aburrido hablar contigo nunca dices nada, eres solo una niña sosa_** – comento aburrida el primer niño.

Ese era el tipo de comentarios que le decían los niños de su clase, ella se sentía triste por como la trataban, además se sentía peor ya que había pasado una semana y no había hecho ningún amigo y ni siquiera había platicado con alguien sin insultos de por medio. Ella se sentaba sola en un columpio lejos de todos, donde comía el almuerzo que le preparaba su mama. Ella solo veía a lo lejos como los niños jugaban, reían y platicaban, ella quería sentirse parte de ellos, tener amigos y amigas, poder platicar, jugar con ellos, pero por su timidez no lo lograba… su mama todos los días le preguntaba cómo le fue en la escuela, ella le contestaba que bien, que había hecho amigos, aunque era mentira… y no le gustaba mentirle a su mama, pero no podía decirle que la maltrataban ahí, sino volvería a cambiarla de escuela y esa donde esta es la cuarta escuela en el año y apenas iba a mitad de año, ya no podía seguir cambiando de escuela solo porque la maltrataban, se resignó… supo que no importaba donde fuera siempre sería igual, siempre la discriminarías ya sea por su timidez, tartamudeo o por el color de sus ojos… logrando que la pequeña niña se siente aun peor, por eso le metía a su mama…

Un semana paso desde que entro a esa escuela y aun no hacia un amigo o amiga o por lo menos hablaba con alguien, nada, solo no podía… ella pensó que estaría el resto de su vida sola… ese día fue como cualquiera de los cinco anteriores, llego a su clase, se sentó en su silla y como siempre siendo ignorada por sus compañeros de salón, ella solo los escuchaba jugar y reírse… sintiéndose pequeña… pasaron un par de horas y era turno del recreo… como todos los días ella se sentó en el columpio a desayunar su comida tranquilamente sin molestar a nadie, lejos de todos los niños… destapo su lonchera e iba a iniciar a comer hasta que alguien le golpeo su mano haciendo que su lonchera con su comida se le cayera al suelo… los niños a su alrededor se burlaron de ella.

- **_Mira que eres torpe_** – le dijo la niña que siempre la molestaba, que estaba acompañado por los otros dos niños – **_ni siquiera sabes comer._**

- **_No harías un favor si te vas de aquí… nos molestas_** – le dijo un niño.

- **_Además, nos das miedo con esos ojos tan horribles que tienes_** – hablo el otro niño.

- **_Si, deberías quitártelos, das miedo_** – dijo la niña. Hinata solo se quedó ahí sentada con la mirada agachada… soportando los abusos por parte esos tres niños que siempre la molestaban.

- **_Vete… no te queremos aquí, fenómeno_** – le dijo el segundo niño.

- **_Si regresa con mami y papi… y no nos molestes rarita_** – le dijo el primer niño. Hinata sintió sus ojos nublarse por las lágrimas que se le acumulaban en ellos. Empuño sus manos en sus rodillas, se sintió peor de lo que estaba… y se preguntaba una y otra vez… **"¿Por qué?... ¿por qué me molestan? Yo no les he hecho nada… no tengo la culpa de tener estos ojos… ¿Por qué?"** se preguntaba la pequeña Hinata ante los abusos de los niños, no soporto más y empezó a llorar mientras los tres niños se burlaban de ella… iba a salir corriendo a esconderse en algún lugar hasta que…

- **_¡DEJENLA EN PAZ!_** – grito un niño mientras se ponía enfrente de la pequeña Hinata, ella alzo su mirada para ver quien fue él que hablo, era un pequeño niño de cabello rubio que se pudo enfrente con los brazos extendidos a lo ancho. Los tres niños ante la mirada que les lanzo el pequeño rubio, salieron corriendo dejando de molestar a la niña de cabello azulado. El pequeño rubio volteo a ver a Hinata, se agacho hasta estar a la altura de su cara y le dio una enorme sonrisa. Hinata se sonrojo por el acercamiento del pequeño, ese niño pensó Hinata que además de ser muy lindo transmitía alegría, seguridad y confianza algo que a ella misma le hacía falta – **_me llamo Naruto… ¿y tú?_** – pregunto el niño rubio, Hinata abrió su boca pero no salió ninguna palabra de ella, ya que se quedó perdida en los ojos azules del pequeño que tenía enfrente.

Después de algunos segundos reacciono, bajo su mirada – **_H-Hinata_** – contesto tímidamente y muy pero muy bajo casi inaudible.

- **_¡¿QUÉ?! No te oigo… vamos dilo más fuerte_** – le dijo el pequeño mientras ponía su mano en el oído, con esa acción intentaba creer que oiría mejor, la pequeña Hinata tomo aire y dijo – **_H-HINATA_** – un poco más fuerte pero suficiente para Naruto.

- **_OH, Hinata, es un nombre muy lindo_** – le contesto en niño con una gran sonrisa, Hinata se sonrojo más por el comentario, el pequeño le tendió su mano a Hinata para levantarse del columpio – **_y dime… ¿por qué te molestaban eso niños?_** – pregunto curioso el pequeño rubio.

- **_P-por el color de mis ojos…_** - dijo tímidamente pero Naruto la escucho bien y volteo para observar sus ojos, se acercó a su cara, ella se sonrojo por el acercamiento.

- **_mmm… _**- dijo el rubio, pero después de un segundo se le formo una gran sonrisa en su boca, la cual mostraba sus pequeños dientes – **_PERO… SI SON MUY BONITOS… HAN DE TENER ENVIDIA_** – le dijo el pequeño de ojos azules – **_PARECEN DOS GRANDES PERLAS… SE TE VEN BIEN_** – Hinata no creía lo que escuchaba, él no la discriminaba por el color de sus ojos o por su timidez, provocando una leve sonrisa en sus pequeños labios rosas, lo cual no pasó desapercibido por el niño – **_te ves más linda cuando sonríes… no dejes de hacerlo _**– le comento Naruto al verla así, ella se sonrojo y bajo la mirada apenada – **_yo te cuidare… te protegeré de cualquiera que quiera lastimarte _**– le dijo decidido el pequeño, Hinata se sorprendió ante esas palabras, subió su mirada para ver sus ojos azules, él tenía una gran sonrisa en su rostro – **_SEAMOS AMIGOS _**– le dijo con alegría y con entusiasmo.

- **_A-amigo _**– dijo tímidamente la pequeña niña y asintió con la cabeza.

Hinata estaba feliz muy feliz su primer amigo… estaba muy contenta al fin no estaría sola… desde ese día Naruto y ella han sido amigos… y a Hinata nunca más la molestaron por sus ojos ni por su timidez, logrando hacer unos cuantos amigos más con ayuda del pequeño rubio hiperactivo. Hinata no se mudó más ni se cambió de escuela y nunca más se preocupó por que la molestaran ya que siempre estaba Naruto ahí para protegerla, como se lo prometió… él fue la luz en esa oscuridad donde ella estaba… dándole siempre lo que ella necesitaba: valor, fuerza, alegría, esperanza, honestidad, seguridad y confianza. Poco a poco ella fue tomando un pequeño porción de eso que a Naruto le sobraba, logrando una gran admiración hacia el pequeño rubio hiperactivo…

Los años pasaron, Naruto y Hinata tenían 17 años y seguían siendo amigos… los mejores… iban en la misma preparatoria… donde compartían momentos de amistad con todos sus los amigos que lograron conseguir con el tiempo…

- **_¡HOLA A TODOS!_** – grito a todo pulmón el joven Namikaze.

- **_Tan temprano y estas gritan, idiota_** – hablo Kiba irritado por el grito.

- **_Si no te gusta tapate los oídos cara de perro_** – contraataco Naruto.

- **_Que dijiste imbécil_** – dijo Kiba chocando su frente con la de Naruto

- **_Lo que escuchaste tarado… buff… sabes que no seguiré con esto_** – hizo a un lado Kiba y siguió su camino, mientras Kiba le reclamaba – **_OH… buenos días, Hinata!_** – dijo alegremente mientras se acercaba a la joven Hyuga… que al verlo tan cerca de ella se puso roja – **_uh!, ¿estas enferma Hinata? Estas roja_** – dijo mientras ponía su mano en su frente, la chica de ojos perlados al sentir el tacto del rubio sintió temblar su cuerpo y empezó a ver todo oscuro… - **_¡HINATA!_** – grito alterado Naruto mientras sostenía el cuerpo de la chica inmóvil – **_¡se desmayó otra vez… esto no es normal!_** – se quejó Naruto con el resto de sus compañeros que veía la escena con una gotita tras su cabeza… eso sucedía muy a menudo.

Si esa era la amistad de tantos años que lograron conseguir y preservar a través del tiempo, siendo tan unido como el primer dia que se conocieron, el un niño rubio imperativo de ojos azules y ella una niña de cabello negro azulado timida de ojos aperlado, como le decía Naruto…

**.**

**~FIN~**

**.**

* * *

**Kon´nichiwa… que les pareció este ONE-SHOT de Naruto y Hinata… este trata solo de amistad que con el tiempo se volverá amor, pero eso será narrado en mi otro FanFic… ****_INVISIBLE_****… espero les agrade…**

**Sin más que agregar… me despido**

**Sayonara…!***

**. **

**Peace and Love**

**Author: rebekah-chan**


End file.
